Lucky o’ Luck
by Takerslove
Summary: Nessie meets the Undertaker at the bar the same night her boyfriend walked out on her… could there be something in her drink?


"Tie them tighter" Nessie gave orders to her boyfriend.

"This is stupid... I mean it was fun in the beginning, but now ... now it's just stupid." James said uniting Nessie. " I'm sorry this isn't going to work out." He said and gathered his cloths and left.

Nessie sat on the edge of her bed rubbing her wrist. She liked it ruff and acting turned her on ever more. James was a boyfriend for 2 years. She knew he was cheating on her, but the sex was good.

"get up and go..." she mumbled "you cheating sum sucker!"

Nessie got up and headed for the shower getting ready for a night out on the town, WWF was in town and she knew the right place to hang out at; Jack's Bar.

Nessie stepped out of her car fixing her black mini skirt and halter tap. She ran her hands though her hair and walked in. She got the normal whistle and call form the regular guys.

"pigs" she mumbled under her breath and took a seat on the far side of the bar. The bartender came out and stopped to talk.

"lousy night, Hun,"

"oh worst ever... James left"

"oh, that could be good for you. He is a piece of trash any ways,"

"yeah... I'll have my normal." Nessie said and looked in the mirror in front of her.

God she looked really bad. She couldn't decided if that was good or not. the bar was half full from what she could tell. The door was thrown open and a huge crowd of men came in filling the bar. One man caught her attention. This man had a blue bandana around his head, and black shades covering his eyes. He wore blue jeans, and a touched in shirt. The bartender laid down the glass.

"who is that?" Nessie asked

"he's one of the wrestlers..." The bartender said

"His first drink is one me" Nessie sand and handed money to the bartender.

the man came up to the bar and order a drink. He tried to hand some money to the tender and the tender pushed it away and pointed to Nessie still lobbing her drink around. The man shook his head and headed back to his seat. He could see Nessie sitting there drinking he drank slowly.

"yeah your welcome buddy" She mumbled

"mama," a body guard stood next to her

"yes?" Nessie said keeping her manors in tack

"Mr. Callaway would like to see you at his table. "The body guard said and Nessie look at the table that the strange man sat at. The body guard took her drink and set it down in front of Mr. Callaway. Nessie walked over and sat down.

"Hello Mr. Callaway" She said and sat down. He stared at her for a while and then the body guard whispered something in his ear.

"Hello Nessie, how are you this night?"

"Very fine and your self,"

" good." He said with not invitation to keep talking to her.

" I didn't catch your first name ... what is it?" She asked

"I didn't tell you... It's Mark"

"Mark" She said the name rolled over the tongue like it was soppiest to be coming out of her mouth.

After a few more drinks she knew her limit was up and the conversation between her and this Mark character was dulled out to a thud. She wondered how he ever kept a girlfriend.

" Well, Mark it was nice to meet you. I see the hour is late and I must be getting home" Nessie excused her self and left the bar. She walked out to her car and fumbled with keys.

" Nessie!" Mark's voice yelled from across the street "Sorry that I'm not good company" he said over her shoulder

"it's okay" she said and opened the car door. Mark wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"come home with me" He said

"yeah that's the kind of girl I am" She said and rolled her eyes.

" I know your not but come with me any ways..." he paused "I know how to make you scream my name"

She laughed "yeah you and every other drunk in this place."

"Trust me and follow me home" he said and got in to his car parked right in front of hers.

Nessie sat in her car and swore the drinks she had have effected her mind. She followed him home to deserted country house and parked. Nessie sighed hard 'this is so stupid of me' she thought 'I should just go home and sleep this off ... your only doing this because you didn't get your pleasure' she told her self. Mark tapped the glass and she came out of the car.

The house was huge and far away form anyone or thing as the fact stood. In side it was beautiful as she could tell. Mark handed her another drink.

"I think I had to many as it is" She said and put the glass down.

"well then ... don't mind me" he said and took a few shots of the substance and lead Nessie to his bed room.

'yeah, just jump right on me' she thought and looked around his room. Mark came up behind her and lightly kiss her neck. Nessie turned around and took control of the situation kissing Mark deep and hard leaving each of them breathless. Nessie began to unbutton her shirt keeping her back toward him and slowly showing skin. Mark took of his shirt and dropped it on the floor. Nessie dropped her and walked back over to Mark. slowly kissing and rubbing her self on him.

"tease" he said and reached around to unsnap her bra. Nessie caught it in her arms not allowing Mark to see. She walked toward his bed and dropped the bra on the bed and bend over to take off her thong. Mark watched and Nessie could tell her was getting harder and harder with each teasing move she made. She walked back over to him slowly rubbing her hand up and down the front of his pants just begging him to all most pop out of his pants.

Mark began to undo his pants and Nessie finished him off right there. Wasting no time rubbing her tongue over the head of his penis and lightly sucking on his sac making him almost jump the gun. She took him in to her mouth full length down in to her throat. She quickly sallower a few times letting him feel her muscles move down her throat. Mark held her head in place and she began to temp. him to come to soon. Mark pulled her head away and kissed her hard leaving her breathless.

Mark pushed Nessie down on the bed and slowly took off her skirt leaving her naked and open to him. He slowly kissed his way down. Nessie laid her head back getting ready for the normal teasing and pleasing a guy would give. She knew when to moan and when to fake her organism. Mark wasn't like normal and new what he was going to do.

Mark slipped his hand under the mattress and pulled out a pair of hand cuffs. He kissed his way back up, and striated Nessie's hands to the post and hand cuffed them. Nessie eyes flew open looking at Mark's greens eyes.

" what are you doing," she asked

"you been bad and I must punish you"

"punish me!" she said and Mark went back to what he was doing. he slowly rubbed his tongue along her flaps and sucked lightly on her clit wanting her to draw more wetness. He slowly and genteelly slid his tongue in. He nipped a bit and Nessie could feel her body responding to him. Mark began to screw her with his tongue bring it in and out fast and slow changing the pace each time. Nessie held on to the bar bracing her self. Mark sat up and kissed her. She could taste her self on him and she got more wild.

"I been really bad.. Punish me hard" She said playing along with Mark

"oh I will, darling' I will."

Mark enter him self in hard and fast pumping her brains out not allowing any time for her to adjust to him at all. She gripped the bar one more time hanging on to them tight. he began to push her hard and further she moaned lightly. She got bored with the pace, and decided to talk back at him.

" is this all you got?" she said making him angry.

Mark plowed harder in to her making her moan louder and him on the bricking edge. He began to ride her harder and faster getting her up to all high peak and he came harder then ever. She gulped hard and began to move her hips trying to get the most of out him as she could. She has not come yet but it was okay she was use to that.

" come here brat" He called and flipped her over to her back and began to rider her harder and fast not taking a breath. Her gripped the bed post holding on tight and he rode her harder fast. Her crave for speed was getting higher and Mark reached it rider her over the edge. She began to scream and yell his name as she came roaring a few time. " good girl" he said and undid the cuffs. They both laid there motionless. All there was heavy breathing.

"God damn" Nessie said "you are that damn good" Mark laughed and pulled her closer

"told ya."...

The End


End file.
